Under Construction
by FrostedDarkfox
Summary: KelDom humor so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, finals are on my back. But this is the start to a double-ending story! gasps


Dom was stretching, about to begin his warm ups when a thought struck him, 'Why do I do all this?' he asked himself, 'why do I risk my own head for the King and Raoul?' "Is it the court ladies?" he asked out loud, then shook his head and in a mocking tone repeated what Neal had said, "Oh, Dom, I know you'll meet someone, like I did with Yuki." Dom hadn't had the courage to tell Neal at the time that court ladies were the least of his interest. The truth was court ladies had stopped interesting him quite some time ago, about the time Raoul had found his squire. 'Not that I like her or anything, she's just so different from any other girl I've met. Not trying to please anyone but herself, never dressing up, exercising whenever possible, trying to stay away from the King, not talking much to people except her friends, and avoiding parties whenever possible.wait a minute,' he thought to himself, 'is she related to Raoul or something? That's exactly what he does, odd, maybe she picked up too many of his habits while being his squire.'  
  
He sighed, trying to convince himself that he did not have a crush on Lady Keladry, but it never worked. Whenever thing were at their worst Kel was there, even in his mind's eye she was faultless. From sandy-brown hair that she had let grow, to her large hazel eyes to her delicate nose that was adorned with freckles and even her full lips. Every detail of her face perfect was in Dom's mind.  
  
He let his thoughts of Kel surround him as he started to practice with his sword, not noticing a group of court ladies gathering to watch him. When he had finished he was startled back in to consciousness to receive a round of applause, so shocked, in fact, that he dropped his sword in the dirt, Kel was standing with them.  
  
As he started to recognize their faces he realized that they weren't court ladies. Alanna the Lioness and Buriram Tourakom had accompanied Kel. He bowed to them, then bent to retrieve his sword.  
  
"Hey, Dom, care for a bout?" Kel asked, she was dressed in practice clothes and had her weapons with her. Alanna and Buri were dressed similarly and wore swords belted at their waists, looking ready for a work out.  
  
He nodded, "Sure, if I can get some water first," he had been practicing hard, "but why are you all out here in the first place?" He was only a sergeant in the King's Own, not a famous knight or well-known noble. 'At least I don't think I'm famous,' he thought to himself, flashing a smile as Kel handed him a bottle and began to.  
  
"We've been dodging meetings all week. The King seems to want a word with me and Alanna, along with all the other knights of the realm."  
  
"And we've been pleasantly occupied every time we're requested to show up. Raoul's been doing the same, if you noticed," Buri was smug, proud of his resourcefulness, "he's invited me out to lunch everyday this week, just to miss the messages. Because the King seems to know every hiding place he had as a page in the palace."  
  
Dom chuckled at this, he hated meetings as much as any of them, though no one could top Lord Raoul for being a genius for getting out of as many fancy parties or stiff meetings as he could. The rest of the afternoon was spent in various forms of practice, sword matches, tilting, staff work, and archery. Finally done in, Alanna and Buri made their way to the palace, on the look out for any messengers. Dom laughed at their comical gestures, wincing at his bruises, 'It's Kel,' he decided, 'she's too dang good with a lance.' They both had gone flying a few times, but Dom flew over more ground that day than in years of training for the Own. He knew that the bruises, invisible now, would be lovely shades of blue and purple in the morning.  
  
He turned to Kel, she was sitting with her back to the fence and looked comfortable enough to be asleep. He hobbled over, sat down next to her, and leaned back with a grateful sigh. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling but not saying a word, then she reached over and hugged him tight. "Thanks, Dom." She whispered, letting him go, only to close her eyes again.  
  
"For what, Kel?" his voice was equally soft, and he was just waiting for the chance to hug her back, he loved it when she was in his arms. 'This girl just sets me off balance in so many ways. She was fighting all afternoon, nearly beating Alanna one time in a sword match, and now she looks so calm and peaceful.'  
  
"For everything, sitting here next to me, being a friend when everyone criticized the Girl, getting us away from meetings, just...everything." she smiled genuinely at him  
  
He put an arm around her shoulders, "Any time, Lady Knight, any time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's this? My old squire and my sergeant camping out in a practice court, what in the name of Mithros happened here?" Raoul's voice was close, both woke with a start.  
  
Kel looked at him, slightly pink, "Nothing happened, milord."  
  
"I can see that, Kel" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Honestly, Raoul," Dom cut in, "we practiced all afternoon to get away from the King's meetings, Alanna and Buri left and we fell asleep next to each other. That's it." He was scowling now, and Kel elbowed the commander painfully in the ribs.  
  
Raoul smiled, "I know, Kel, I know, I won't tease you about boys. Besides, I was only joking, I know you two are only friends." Kel's stomach let out a loud growl and he laughed, "you'd better get something to eat, you'll barely make supper. I'll send Neal to come and repair you." He laughed again and walked away from them whistling.  
  
Slowly they stretched and got up, joints creaking horribly after sitting on the ground for so long. Dom had bruises up and down his arms, Kel was speckled all over, too, "We'll probably get a scolding from Meathead, not doubt, for not coming to see him."  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to eat before he even touches me, elsewise, I'd starve." She examined his visible bruises, wincing at the larger already darkening ones, "I bet that even without those bruises you couldn't beat me to the mess hall," she commented.  
  
"Oh, yea?" Dom asked, tilting his head. Before Kel had a chance to answer he had taken off, leaving Kel standing there shaking her head and laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat quietly through dinner, talking and joking occasionally, but it was a comfortable silence. Dom was just happy to stare across the table at Kel, but their quiet time didn't last as Neal strode into the hall. He grabbed a tray, scanned the crowd for them, and waved. When he came over there was a small mountain of food piled on top of the tray.  
  
"Hungry, Meathead?" Dom asked, seeing how much balance it took to hold all that food.  
  
"Ha, ha, I am so amused. This food is actually for you two. Raoul said you looked pretty beaten up."  
  
Dom groaned as Neal reached for his wrist, "No," he said, "do Kel first, she had trouble running," he gave her a sweet smile.  
  
"Only because you tripped me!" Kel was mock-glaring as Dom pretended to tremble and cover in fright.  
  
Neal looked from face to face questioningly, "I'll have to heal you both, but I suppose you're right, Dom. Besides, it's fun to see you in pain for once." He grabbed Kel's hand before she could protest, sending his emerald healing gift into her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom woke early with much dislike, he had to see if Kel was alright. Both he and Neal had to carry her to her room after being healed because she was too sleepy to keep her eyes open log enough.  
  
He rolled out of bed and nearly collapsed to the floor as his knees gave way, and cursing about unruly body parts, Dom trudged his way up to the palace.  
  
He knocked on the door softly, not wanting to wake her if she wasn't up. "Kel?" he knocked. Not hearing an answer he poked his head inside. The sparrows came to greet him, peeping their welcomes. He walked into her room, closing the door softly after him, "Kel?" he called again, a little louder, he found her in her bed, in the same position they had left her in. She was curled up, a blanket tucked in around her. He went up to her and sat on the edge of her bed. He pushed some ragged strands of hair back into place, leaned down, and softly kissed her cheek. She didn't stir in the slightest; he sighed and got up, smiling at her.  
  
He walked out of her room, closed the door softly, and turned to find him self face to face with Neal. He put a finger to his lips and motioned him down the hall. "I came to check on her," Dom explained before Neal could jump to conclusions, "she's still asleep."  
  
Neal nodded, "She was bruised all over, what were you two doing all day to get in such conditions?"  
  
"Four, Neal, us four, Alanna and Buri came with her. We practiced everything from archery to tilting."  
  
Neal shuddered at the mention of tilting, "No wonder. Now come on, as your healer, I say we go get breakfast."  
  
Dom nodded, taking a last glance at Kel's closed door as they walked down the corridor. 


End file.
